Call of Enfinity
"Call of Enfinity is the first set of the new Yu-gi-oh! Star Saga! series. It will be followed by War for Freedom. * English Set Name: English Set Names::Call of Enfinity * OCG Set Order: OCG Set Order::1026 * OCG Set Prefix: OCG Set Prefixes::COEY * OCG Release Date: OCG Release Dates::December 21, 2012 * Features: ** Features the latest cards from the new Yu-gi-oh! Star Saga! manga series used between January and June, Including the new EXO summon monsters ** Includes a balanced number of cards from both the 'anime universe' and cards that are original to the OCG. ** Features cards used by Zerodias, Max Mirron,and Sarah Shokaku. ** Features the OCG debut of the "Genesis," "Freedom Fighters," "Enfinity", and "Star" series of cards used by the main characters of the Yu-gi-oh! Star Saga! series ** Introduces the "Genesis," "Freedom Fighters," and "Enfinity Archetypes to the OCG. * Features support for the Scrap, Blackwing, The Six Samurai, The Agents and Morphtronic Archetypes. * Features support for the new EXO monsters along with support for Xyz and Syncro monsters. * 5 cards per pack, 30 packs per box * Includes 80 cards: ** 1 Holographic Rare ** 2 Ultimate Rares ** 4 Ultra Rares ** 6 Super Rares ** 18 Rares ** 66 Commons ** 6 Normal Rares OCG Set Card Ratios: OCG OCG Set Card Galleries: English OCG Set Card Lists: English COEY-JP001 Master of Enfinity (Rare) COEY-JP002 Genesis Thorn COEY-JP003 War Cry (Rare) COEY-JP004 Genesis Rose (Rare) COEY-JP005 Enfinity Advantage (Super Rare) COEY-JP006 Enfinity Mage COEY-JP007 Keeper of Enfinity COEY-JP008 Enfinity Ending (Super Rare) COEY-JP009 Enfinity Release (Rare) COEY-JP010 Enfinity Adapt ("Super Rare")/("Ultra Rare")/ ("Ultimate Rare") COEY-JP011 Jar Master COEY-JP012 Keeper of the Key and Lock COEY-JP013 Genesis Thorn COEY-JP014 Tender of Genesis (Rare) COEY-JP015 Dual Blades of Enfinity (Super Rare) COEY-JP016 Enfinity End Sage (Super Rare) COEY-JP017 Enfinity End Berserker (Rare) COEY-JP018 Freedom Fighter - Necromancer ("Super Rare") COEY-JP019 Blackwing - Keeper the Northern Wind COEY-JP020 Morphtronic Toasteren COEY-JP021 Genesis Thorn (Rare) COEY-JP022 Genesis Rebirth (Rare) COEY-JP023 Morphatronic Toppen COEY-JP024 Scrap Hydra COEY-JP025 Freedom Fighter - Dragoon (Super Rare) COEY-JP026 Scrap Fighter COEY-JP027 Genesis Knight (Rare) COEY-JP028 Star Warrior - Gemini ("Rare") COEY-JP029 Star Beast - Pegasus ("Ultra Rare") COEY-JP030 Scrap Heap COEY-JP031 Scrap Syncron COEY-JP032 Freedom Kingdom! COEY-JP033 Supreme Commander of The Six Samurai (Rare) COEY-JP034 Freedom Fighter - Princess COEY-JP035 Genesis Princess (Rare) COEY-JP036 Freedom Fighter - King (Rare) COEY-JP037 Freedom Fighter - War Hero (Ultra Rare/''Ultimate Rare/''Holographic Rare) COEY-JP038 Enfinity Wolf (Ultra Rare/''Ultimate Rare) COEY-JP039 Freedom Fighter - Warrior Princess (Super Rare) COEY-JP040 Unstable Enfinity (Super Rare) COEY-JP041 Caller of Enfinity (Super Rare) COEY-JP042 Guardian of Enfinity (Ultra Rare/''Ultimate Rare) COEY-JP043 GeoGenesis Dragon (Ultra Rare/''Ultimate Rare) COEY-JP044 Genesis Garden (Ultra Rare/''Ultimate Rare) COEY-JP045 Genesis Queen COEY-JP046 Genesis King COEY-JP047 EXO release (Rare) COEY-JP048 Enfinity Knight COEY-JP049 Summoner of Enfinity COEY-JP050 Celtic Druid COEY-JP051 The Agent of Destruction - Pluto COEY-JP052 The Agent of Life - Neptune COEY-JP053 The Agent of Death - Uranus COEY-JP054 Freedom Fighter - Queen COEY-JP055 Freedom Fighter - General COEY-JP056 EXO Summon (Rare) COEY-JP057 Celtic Rune COEY-JP058 Space Sign COEY-JP059 Release of Xyz (Rare) COEY-JP060 Syncro Rebirth (Rare) COEY-JP061 Freedom Fighter - Black Dragon COEY-JP062 Soldier of Enfinity (Normal Rare) COEY-JP063 General of Enfinity COEY-JP064 Geo Genesis COEY-JP065 Genesis Regrowth COEY-JP066 Enfinity End Dragon (Super Rare)/("Ultimate Rare") Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:Booster Pack